Wireless broadband network service providers typically provide a customer with a predetermined amount of data usage over a period of time, such as one month, based on the customer's data plan. If the customer exceeds the predetermined amount of data usage associated with his/her plan, the service provider will charge the customer a fee for the additional amount of data usage above the plan limit, based on parameters established by the customer's particular data plan. Such data service plans typically make a customer cautious in using high bandwidth applications (e.g., data streaming applications) to avoid exceeding his/her data plan limit.